The Outcome Before the End
by Slayer's Angelus
Summary: Divine Intervention takes on a new meaning for Henry VIII. ONESHOT. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


**The Outcome Before the End**

**Summary:** Divine Intervention takes on a new meaning for Henry VIII. ONESHOT. **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Henry sat in his quarters debating what to do. His oldest and most trusted friend, Charles, had brought to his attention that Anne wasn't behaving as a Queen should; Jane, his newest infatuation, was telling him that the subject of his marriage to the Queen and the validity of that union was in question. When he first heard the news, he was thrilled, but also saddened. To think that the woman he had changed his whole world for wasn't staying true to him, truly hurt. Yes, he could admit he had the idea to put Anne aside and take Jane as his new wife and queen, but he was still unsure what to do.

As if all of that wasn't enough, he now had to factor in what to do about his daughter, Elizabeth. He didn't think he could do to her what he did to Mary, but he felt that he was in a cursed union, again. On the other hand, he knew that no matter what choice he made, he would hurt someone, and he didn't want to hurt another daughter.

He knew Mary loved him, but he was honest enough to admit that her liking him was a different issue entirely. He could admit, if only to himself, it was possible to love one at the same time as disliking or even hating them.

Henry just didn't know how to deal with everything. He knew if what Charles said was true then he should order an investigation. While he was tiring of Anne, he still loved her. Was what he felt for Jane real and true or was it a passing fancy? Henry couldn't ask anyone because they would only tell him what he wanted to know. Sometimes being a king was a drawback; never knowing if the people really loved him like they claimed, whether he won a match for skill, what was real and what was for show.

Henry clasped his hands and closed his eyes, while asking God for the answer. If he was right and God was forsaking his marriage to Anne, then he would receive a sign. Just like when he realized the invalid nature of his marriage to Katherine. Ask and you shall receive.

A warm gust of wind and a bright golden-white light was the only preparation Henry had before he realized he was no longer alone in his apartments. Before him stood an individual dressed in flowing white robes.

"Peace, Henry. I am an Angel of the Lord. You have prayed for an answer. I am here to help you make your decision."

"How…wha…who…?" Henry was stunned into silence.

"I am Gabriel. I mean you no harm."

"Who sent you?" Henry finally calmed enough to form coherent thoughts.

"Our Lord and Father sent me. You are in need of guidance and I am here to help. You are facing a difficult decision, one that can change the course of history or that can bring an end to the Tudor line and the kingdom you have spent you life building."

"What do you mean? I have done everything I could to make England great. Now I must order an investigation that will end with my ordering my wife to the tower for high treason."

"I am here to show you the truth. Allow me to show you."

"Why should I? I have been denied a son, been given cursed unions."

"Henry, our Father, was not responsible for any of the issues you have just listed. Our Lord gave all mortals a gift, free will. You are the maker of your own actions. You are the only one to determine your fate; however, there are moments that Our Father calls for intervention." The angel paused to gauge Henry's reaction for a moment. "This is one of those moments. In order to prevent a grave disaster, I have been sent to show you what will happen if you order an investigation and inevitably order the death of your wife. I will show you the origins of the rumors you have been privy to. You will see things that will anger you, confuse you, and even sadden you, but you must remember that they are only a memory. I will also show you the outcome if you do send your wife to death. When we return, you will have all the information to make a choice you will not regret."

The angel stepped forward and began to extend his hand to Henry. "Now, we must first see the beginning in order to present." With a warm glow Henry and Gabriel were whisked away to the past.

The scenes flashed by Henry's eyes. He saw the Duke of Norfolk and Earl of Wiltshire plotting to earn favor with the king. How they would use Anne to get it. He then saw Anne reading his letters and re-reading them, many times, and after she finished they were placed carefully into a keepsake box and locked with a key. Henry recognized the key she placed around her neck; she had worn it for as long as he had known her.

More scenes flashed by. He then saw Sir Thomas More and Charles Brandon pledging their loyalty to Katherine, and promising to see her restored. He saw Charles and his wife talking about their mutual hate for Anne. He then recognized a memory; it was Anne's coronation procession. He saw Brereton in the tower open fire at Anne. The scene quickly changed and Henry was watching the Pope give orders to Brereton to see that Anne was removed by any means necessary. Then he witnessed Brereton and the Imperial Ambassador, plotting against Anne and Elizabeth.

As more scenes flashed by Henry was angered greatly at the treatment Anne received from her own family. The scenes were more current now and Henry was disgusted to learn of the Seymour's plotting against Anne. He also saw Mary. Her anger and sadness, all he wanted was to pull her into his arms.

Gabriel also revealed what the future held for England, Henry, and his family. Henry saw he would get his son but that it would not be his son that would lead England into a Golden Age but his youngest daughter. He saw how the Tudor line ended due to Elizabeth's refusal to marry. The last scene of the future he saw was how he was remembered; a tyrant and wife killer.

Henry vowed to make things right. He would reconcile with Mary. Put his family first, followed closely by his people.

They returned to his apartments and Henry all but collapsed into a chair. His spirit quest revealed many truths. First and foremost Anne was innocent of all accusations. Charles wanted to see Anne removed entirely. The Pope wanted her dead. The Boleyn family was cruel to the one who ensured their elevation.

"Now you must make your decision. Do you allow the investigation or change history?"

"How do I know the future would be any different? Maybe I have been wrong about everything." Before Henry could continue Gabriel spoke.

"The future is what you make of it, its not set in stone. What you must understand is that Our Father understands that his original message has changed over the years. You have faith. You are not being punished. The real question is can you make the right choice? Sometimes you must allow your heart to override you brain. You know the right choice to make." With that said, Gabriel bid farewell and just as suddenly as he arrived, he was gone.

Henry spent the next several hours thinking of what he could do. He could refuse to change his course, but he knew he could not live with that. He was apprehensive to refute all the rumors and keep Anne as his wife and Queen. There was no guarantee he would have a son.

With his decision made, Henry set out for Anne's rooms.

The End


End file.
